


With a Desperate Desire

by tonystarked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarked/pseuds/tonystarked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write myself notes, reminders, "Isaac is the tall one," "Allison is gone," "What happened in the hospital stays in the hospital."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Desperate Desire

He is awakened by soft rustling and a ghost feeling of fingers softly tracing the lines of his face. He shudders and tosses the covers to the end of his bed, searching the dark for something - for someone - more. He feels the fingers stroking the back of his neck and he shudders.

"Don't turn around," the voice whispers in his ear and he forces himself to obey, his blood turning cold despite that the voice sounds friendly and so sweet.

"Why not?" he whispers but it falls on deaf ears.

He is awakened by the sounds of his dad shuffling around the house, getting ready for work. Stiles is once again covered snugly with a single blanked and a leftover cold sensation on the back of his neck. On his arms, there are red scratch marks and he ignores them pointedly in favor of getting up and ready himself for school.

The day goes by in a blur and before he knows it, he's sitting in Derek's living room, surrounded by his group of friends, whom are discussing nothing particularly important and therefore have no need for his input. He doesn't notice the worried glances or pointed looks at the red marks on his arms contrasting perfectly against his pale skin. He doesn't notice the looks his friends exchange when he smiles at them absentmindedly and silently, he has to look at the small, crumpled up piece of paper in his pocket when he thinks they aren't looking.

Written down are small reminders for himself.

Isaac is the tall blonde one who glances at Scott for too long.

Allison, actual Disney princess, is gone and is never coming back.

The most important thing to keep in mind is that what happened at the hospital, stays in the hospital.

Scott once tried to subtly glance at the paper in Stiles's hands before it was shoved away out of his sight and since then hasn't mentioned it. But he knows, Derek knows, so do Lydia and Erica, and Jackson and Isaac and Kira. They know that Stiles hasn't been okay ever since it happened. They know he blocked out the painful and traumatizing memories so much that he struggles to remember who is who and he has to remind himself to not say some things. They know that it's best if Stiles doesn't remember anything or he'd go insane.  _More._

That night, Stiles is once again awoken when he feels feather-soft touches on his skin and he closes his eyes tightly and whispers,

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," the voice whispers back. This goes on for weeks until it doesn't.

"Why isn't Allison coming back?" he asks one day when they're all sitting around and he can see them all freezing and can feel the panic that spreads in the air - he can't find it in himself to regret it. He shrugs it off - he's been shrugging off many things for a while.

"Why?" he asks again even though he knows the answer.

Scott laughs nervously. "We don't know," and Stiles wants to pat him on the head for being so adorable with his nervous puppy-like smile and for thinking that he - that all of them - could fool Stiles for more than a while.

"It's cause I killed her, isn't it?"


End file.
